


The Devil's Opinions

by commodorepeppers



Category: Gotham (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorepeppers/pseuds/commodorepeppers
Summary: The private thoughts of one Jeremiah Valeska.





	1. Jerome

Jerome

I hated him.

I tried so hard to impress mother. Constantly. Everything I did was perfection. Jerome did naught. He would mutilate cats and chase dogs with a knife for a living. He was a psychopath. Destined for nothing but lunacy. Lunacy and failure.

I was better.

I was perfect.

Jerome bullied me. He would hit me and yell at me all day.

"Mother loves you the most! It's not fair!" he'd shout whilst punching me in the stomach.

I never replied but i knew it was true.

Mother did love me the most.

Who wouldn't.

One night, I'd had enough. I started telling mother all these lies. About how Jerome had tried to murder me.

My uncle took me away.

That was the last time I saw my 'dearest' mother.

Years later, when I heard about her murder, I knew it was Jerome. He murdered my mother. In cold blood.

I was relieved when he went to Arkham. They'll hold him.

They couldn't.

Now he was roaming around the streets of Gotham, shooting up police stations and torturing cheerleaders.

He died soon after.

I laughed when I heard. He was gone. Finally.

But he wasn't dead.

He came back.

Gave Gotham a big ol' power cut and tortured a poor boy called Bruce.

He seemed obsessed with this boy.

I wanted to thank Bruce for putting him in Arkham again. Where he belonged.

I knew he would break out and come for me eventually. Which he did. Him and his psychotic friends.

Little did I know that him breaking out would be the greatest thing that every happened to me.

My psychotic brother gave me what I needed.

Freedom.

He unleashed something inside of me.

The true Jeremiah Valeska.

I was so thankful.

Maybe he is forgiven after all.


	2. Lila

Lila. My dearest mother.

I loved her. 

Maybe she wasn't the best mother but she always loved me.

She would always look after me and tell me she loved me.

I think that's why Jerome hated me so much.

Because I was the mommy's boy.

The perfect son.

One time, my mother took me into a forest. She told me to run as far as I could. Until i got lost. I ran. I ran until I got lost. She had said she would come find me. That her mother's instinct would guide her to me.

It didn't. 5 Hours it took until she found me. I was cold and my foot was sprained. I wanted my mother to find me.

When she finally came, she was with another man. They helped me to my feet and took me back to the circus.

When I arrived back, i found Jerome crying in our bedroom.

I didn't ask what was wrong and I went to bed.

He eventually fell asleep and started sleep talking.

"They left me." he kept saying.

His fists were clenched.

I realised that my mother had also sent him into the forest. She had wanted us gone.

So she could sleep around without her two boys getting in her way.

Jerome kept mumbling.

"I saw it. I saw it coming. She would never do... it to him."

But she had.

Jerome never forgave her.

I did.

She was my mother after all.

Warts and all.


	3. Paul

Daddy dearest.

What an odd fellow.

I saw it coming a mile away. I knew he was our papa. From a young age, I knew. 

That's a good pun actually.

Saw.

I disliked our father.

He was old and boring.

He gave me the creeps

He always preferred Jerome. He was possibly the only person who cared for Jerome in the slightest.

I wasn't surprised that he aided in the murder of my mother.

I wasn't surprised when Jerome killed him.

Saw that coming a mile away.

(There I go again. Oh how Jerome would be proud.)

That's what he deserved for being a fool.

My mother wasn't bright and my father was obviously a numbskull.

Sometimes I wonder where I got my intelligence.

Not from daddy dearest.

That's for sure.


	4. Ecco

Loyalty in this disgusting world usually has a cost.

But this blind loyalty from Ecco was priceless.

It was my 18th birthday when i met her. I was roaming the streets. Facing my fear.

I was fired up from the alcohol and I was ready to tackle the world.

She was in the bus shelter when i met her. Vacant and stoic. No emotion.

I entered the bus shelter and took a seat next to her.

"He'll be after me." i said.

She didn't reply. Or move for that matter.

"He scares me." i'd said, this time provoking a reaction.

"Whom." was the one word reply.

"It's a long story."

That's all i recall.

The next day I awoke in the shelter alone. I panicked and ran all the way to my bunker. Miles and Miles.

I was stupid.

"This is why I shouldn't drink." I remember thinking as I raced to the only safe place I had.

I collapsed outside my bunker.

I remember waking up and I was inside. She was there.

"How did you get inside." I asked, pointing my finger as if it was a scary thing.

"You asked me to protect you, Mr Valeska." she said simply.

"What?"

"Last night. Whilst you were drunk."

I didn't know what to think. I was compromised.

"I don't have many friends." she said, showing a flicker of sadness for the first time.

And thats all that happened. There was a trust issue at first but Ecco proved to be loyal.

She devoted her whole life to me.

I didn't deserve it. But it felt good to have a friend. A companion.

I knew Ecco was growing to love me.

I had feelings. I couldn't explain them. I'd never felt them before.

Years were spent. Just the two of us.

And when Jerome gassed me. When I was unchained.

She remained with me.

Shot herself in the head for me.

Devoted her entire being to me and my beliefs.

I know she loves me.

Adores me.

Worships me.

And that's the greatest feeling one can have.

If only my friend Bruce would share this love that so Ecco and so many of my new followers had.

That would make me very happy indeed.


End file.
